


Quiet Moments

by vassalady



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blankets, F/F, First Kiss, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, during their months alone together, Andrea and Michonne settle in for the night and share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).



> This is an (early) birthday ficlet for theleanansidhe! It seemed a BIT too bittersweet as a birthday present, given canon, and so a little early seemed about right to post this.
> 
> Gave me a good excuse to try my hand at writing these two again, so... Hope you enjoy!

The store was quiet, but looks could be deceiving. Andrea let Michonne go ahead as they began to make a sweep of the place. The two walkers Michonne kept were tied just within the door. Andrea would have prefered they remain outside, but then they were more likely to draw others than keep them away.

Andrea began to scavenge the store, glancing through the aisles for anything that might be of use. It was a convenience store, but the food had been raided a long time ago. There were other supplies, though, things people overlooked initially, like Tylenol, bandages, and old copies of USA Today and Vogue. Andrea flipped through one, smiling to herself a little. God, she used to hate Vogue. Now, she would give anything to see a new issue.

There was a noise behind her, and her knife was in her hand in an instant. But it was only Michonne. Michonne nodded to her, and they found a spot to settle in for the night.

“Found this in the back,” Michonne said, handing Andrea a patchwork quilt. “Bit heavy to carry, but we’ll regret leaving it in a few months.”

Andrea traced the seems with her fingers. “You know, I tried to make one of these when I was ten. Went horribly wrong, had my fingers all bandaged up.”

Michonne snorted out a laugh. “I hear you. Didn’t do much sewing, but boy did I love to cook.” She took a can she had found and opened it with a pocket knife. It was cold beans, but to Andrea, that first bite was almost heavenly.

She let out a moan which just garnered her another laugh from Michonne.

“What?” she said, passing the can to Michonne. “Can’t blame a girl for enjoying some of your fine cuisine.”

Michonne shook her head. “It’s all in the freshness of the ingredients, you understand.”

“Ah, yes,” Andrea said. “Of course.”

They shared a small laugh.

As the sun set, Andrea shivered as the cold began to set in. Winter would be coming soon, and they could definitely stand to find someplace that offered relative comfort. That is, if they weren’t forced to keep moving all the time.

A blanket was draped over her shoulders, the patchwork one. Andrea glanced from the blanket to Michonne. This meant that Andrea had both of them, and that was not at all what she wanted.

“I don’t need it,” she said, shrugging it off.

“I get hot,” Michonne said, as if that settled the matter. Andrea snorted.

“Look, I’m not sick anymore, okay? I’m good.”

Michonne just gave her a look.

Andrea scowled at her. Ever since Michonne had found her in the woods, it was true she’d gotten ill easily. Constant fear, Andrea thought. Funny thing, since she had been afraid before. But in a big group, she didn’t have to shoulder that fear. She could let others be afraid for her, and she could be the strong one. Now, Michonne was the strong one, and those first few months, Andrea had been terrified. She wasn’t less afraid; she didn’t think so, at least. But now, with Michonne, it didn’t feel so overwhelming.

And she had definitely stopped getting sick.

With the way that Andrea’s stomach flipflopped in a familiar way when she thought of Michonne, well, it definitely explained some things.

She held the blanket open. “Look, if you insist I use it, I insist you share.”

Michonne considered the option for all of half a second before crawling under the blanket with Andrea. They snuggled up together, and it felt so natural to wrap her arms around Michonne. It reminded her of normalcy, of before; better yet, it made her feel safe.

She wasn’t expecting Michonne’s soft kiss, but she didn’t hesitate in returning it. She ran a hand along Michonne’s shoulder, rubbing circles over the skin, and when they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together.

“Might be the end of the world,” Andrea said, “but I’m glad you found me.”

“Damn right,” Michonne said, a playful glint in her eye.

Andrea giggled and muttered a, “Fuck off,” when Michonne tried to tousle her hair. They ended up curled around one another, holding hands. Andrea raised Michonne’s hand to her lips and gave it a chaste kiss. 

Andrea let her eyes close, feeling sleep creeping in, but Michonne’s soft voice broke through that. “I wasn’t sure if there was much left living for,” Michonne said.

“Ourselves,” Andrea said. “Each other now.”

“Yeah.” Michonne brushed a strand of hair from Andrea’s face. “We keep fighting because of this, okay? Because we’re human. And we love. And that’s what makes us human.”

Andrea grinned playfully. “So philosophical tonight.”

Michonne didn’t laugh. She just continued to stare into Andrea’s eyes. 

Andrea leaned her head toward Michonne until they were inches apart. “I think I’m in love with you, Michonne,” she said, just as softly as Michonne had been a moment earlier. “I want you to remember that.”

“I know,” Michonne said, and Andrea couldn’t guess if she was making a joking reference or meant something else. But it didn’t matter. They had each other, and no matter what, no matter if space separated them, or even life and death, they had each other’s feelings.

Even at their lowest moments, nothing would ever take that away. This was their hope.


End file.
